


Moon River

by planetstardream



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ANYWAYS enjoy this as well aaaaa, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, awoo, bc ofc he is, college? mmmMMAYBE who knows, everyones like adults or smthing, kaitos a werewolf, saiharas the demon this time Oh Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Saihara lived his life keeping his identity a secret. However, upon meeting a purple haired worker who was more astute than he lets on, it would seem that keeping that secret would be a much harder task than he anticipated.





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo im back w Another Demon Fic  
> HOWEVER im not alone! im collabing w one detective-chan to bring this baby into the world! (im still writing flatmates i swear im just /shakes fist at serial killer/ why is mystery so hard to wri t e)

Shuichi Saihara has always been a rather insecure boy growing up, and now, in his adult years, is no different. He found himself staring at the mirror in his bathroom, slowly tracing his fingers against the different patterns on his skin, some of which having a slightly grainy texture against his sharpened nails. Maybe with a bit of makeup he could hide the patterns? Yeah.. Yeah, that could work. He opened the mirror, revealing a compartment filled with cosmetics and other bathroom amenities and pulled out what was needed as he went to work, his mind wandering slightly.

 

Saihara wasn’t human. Far from it, actually. He was a creature called a cambion, a product of a human and demon coming together. Unfortunately for him, that fact wasn’t exactly discovered in the most pleasant way possible. Quite the opposite. His father learned upon realizing his son lacked a heartbeat, and was excessively cruel to him in response. As for his mother… That he didn’t know. All he knew was that she just wasn’t there. No matter how much he searched his memory, he couldn’t even remember what she looked like, let alone her name. He definitely remembers his dad, though. It’s hard to forget about someone like him, even if he could by effectively cutting the young male out of his life.

 

However, both of those people have been left in the past long ago. Since then, Saihara has been living with his uncle, who knows of his heritage and welcomed him with open arms. He couldn’t help but feel like a burden though, it was just in his nature. The cambion shook his head to rid his thoughts and gently slapped his cheeks, immediately regretting it once he saw the makeup smears on his fingers and handprints on his hands.

  
“...Oops.” Well, time to try again. After properly reapplying the makeup and keeping his thoughts in check, he was summoned downstairs by his uncle. Saihara wondered what his uncle possibly would want from him, until he heard his uncles voice resonate through the staircase.

 

”Shuichi-kun, your friend Momota-kun is here! He’s standing outside because I’m fairly convinced he has fleas… Again.”

 

Just like Saihara his best friend Kaito Momota wasn’t very human either. Momota was a werewolf who, for some reason, was very prone to catch fleas. Even Saihara couldn’t fathom how that guy managed to catch fleas nearly every other week. It got so bad that people started to give him stares in pet shops. Stares because, as far as anyone was concerned, he was human; actual humans were fully unaware of mythical beings such as them existing among them. Unless it was a case like his fath-- no, now’s not the time to think about him. Now he has to focus on his… flea-bitten friend.

 

“Sup, Shuichi, bro?” Momota grinned, fangs fully visible. “Can you tell your uncle that I _don’t_ have fleas?”

 

“Momota-kun, I can literally see them flying off your body.”

 

“ANYWAYS--” the werewolf huffed. “I was wondering if ya wanted to come hang out for a bit? Maybe grab a bite to eat? I could actually eat a horse right about now.” Saihara couldn’t help but chuckle a ‘as always’ under his breath as he looked to his uncle. The demon in response simply nodded, a gentle smile on his face.

 

“You do need to get out more often, Shuichi-kun. You’ve been doing a good job at hiding your secret, so you shouldn’t have to worry so much.” As if to emphasize his point, he lightly pushed his nephew out the house and down to the werewolf’s side.

 

“Ah, I suppose I could hang out for just a little bit…” Saihara gave in a bit easier than he wanted to, awkwardly smiling to his uncle. Momota grinned as he heavily slung his arm around the cambion’s neck, causing him to cough slightly in response.

 

“Alright, let’s go already!” he sang.

 

“So, where are we going to eat?” Saihara looked at his best friend with questioning eyes.

 

Momota scratched his beard and replied: ”Well, I was thinking about McMickies.”

 

“McMickies… Really?” The cambion rolled his eyes.

 

“What? Would you rather have me call it McMickeyRiku’s?”

 

“Anything except that Momota-kun. Lest you get a flea bath.”  Saihara couldn’t help but grin in friendly satisfaction at the werewolf whining in response. He simple patted his friend on the head as they went on their way to get lunch.

* * *

 

It didn’t take Momota a minute after they sat down on their places to literally start shoving food down his throat. One could say he was… wolfing it down. Saihara watched in both, awe and embarrassment, while his friend was eating. “Momota-kun you really should chew your food better, or you’ll choke.” Saihara whimpered.

 

Momota gulped down a huge chunk of his burger before replying:”Nah, I’m fine bro! Anyway how have things been for you? Y’know, aside from the whole holing yourself up in your house.” Saihara snorted slightly before simply shrugging.

 

"Holing myself in my house, apparently. You?”

 

“WELL!” he nearly slammed the remnants of his meal down, making the cambion flinch slightly. “I met someone the other day! Quite a beauty, if I do say so myself! And kind of a mystery too.” the werewolf chuckled.

 

“Well, let’s hope they’re not so much of a mystery that you end up with a silver bullet in your head.” Saihara laughed nervously.

 

“She.” Momota chimed. “Probably should’ve stated that-- But anyways what about you bro? Have you found someone you fancy? Or uhm a mate how you demons say?”

 

Saihara blushed. He never really thought about things like this, truth to be told except Momota and a couple other friends he didn’t knew many people. So of course he hadn’t thought about his own love life. Before he could answer, a new voice came in, a tray of food appearing in front of the cambion.

 

“A McMickies special, a large fries and a coke for table 13!” Saihara paused, staring at the greasy food in front of him before looking at the server. A short boy with a mop of purple hair and purple eyes to go with it. The stretched grin on his face made it clear that he was already lowkey swearing at his friend for his abysmal table manners. Immediately, the cambion pitied him.

 

“Ah, thank you..” Saihara smiled lightly. “Also, I apologize for my friend, I’ll be sure to make him clean up the mess.”

 

“Oh no, no! It’s fine!” the boy waved his hand. “Not like it’s anything new!” The raven haired male couldn’t help but wince slightly at his words as he watched their server leave. He shot Momota a look, who once again had his face stuffed.

 

“What?”

 

“At least clean your goatee. It has hamburger in it..” Saihara scolded as he looked at literally anywhere else that wasn’t the werewolf’s face. He could catch him shrug lightly as he grabbed a napkin, wiping the facial hair clean. Deciding that was acceptable, Saihara finally started to dig into his meal.

 

Once the two were done (and Saihara got Momota to clean up his mess), the cambion started to fish in his wallet, pulling out a bit of spare change he had left and walked to the registers. Thankfully, the purple haired male that served them was there and immediately recognized Saihara.

 

“Oh, hello! Do you and your friend want seconds or something?” he grinned, tilting his head slightly. Saihara cleared his throat before holding out his hand, the change resting in his palm.

 

“No, I uh, wanted to give you this. Sorry you had to deal with seeing my friend be so messy.” The employee blinked before grinning once more, taking the change.

 

“Thank you! And it’s fine, not like he’s the last person to eat like a dog here!” Saihara internally winced at his choice of words. Instead, he gave an awkward chuckle.

 

“Ah, right… Um, anyways, I got him to clean up the table so it should at least make your job a bit easier. I hope you have a good day…” he stared at the name tag in front of him. “Ouma-kun?”

 

“Woooow, you say it like that’s a question!” Ouma teased. “If this is your idea of trying to flirt, you’re kinda bad at it.” The cambion sputtered before finally giving in, settling with a curt ‘bye’ and turning on his heel to leave. At least that’s what he _would’ve_ done, if the smaller male didn’t speak up. “Hey, I have a question before you go~” he sang. Saihara sighed before facing him. He almost felt his head spin at the sudden change of the air. Ouma had leaned in as close as the counter would let him, eyes curious yet with a sharp sense of knowing.

 

“You and your friend aren’t human, are you?”

 

Saihara felt his breath hitch and his heart plummet into his stomach.


End file.
